Dreams of Reality
by Cherry10
Summary: 16 yr old Rini is missing her Helios whom she has seen hide nor hair of since she returned from the future. Now she is coming to the age of courtship and is told this the night after Helios returns to her dreams...poor poor Rini! R H. Completed!
1. Wishes Do Come True

Dreams Of Reality  
  
Ok I've had this story rolling around in my head for a whil and it is going to be rather short but it's definately NOT a one-shot. I'm not sure of the rating at the moment so I'm going to start it off on a PG if needed the rating will go up.^_^ Anyways... enough of my babbling...  
  
Enjoy!  
Chapter 1 - Wishes Do Come True  
It had been 16 years, since the rise of crystal Tokyo. it had been 10 years since the last time a certain pink haired princess had seen her love. She may have been only 6 at the time but she was well and truly in love. Rini sighed sadly, staring out at the beautiful fountain in the centre of the gardens. She leaned her elbows on the railing of her balcony, sighing as she looked up to the moon for comfort. The sort of comfort that only it's soft, yet bright, reasuring lights could bring to her lonely, broken heart.  
  
It's not that he had broken her heart... But being away from him for so long without the slightest bit of contact was causing her great distress and it had only grown larger with the passing years.  
  
Lately her loneliness was so evident, that her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, had even come into her room late in the night, asking her what was wrong...  
  
~*(FLASHBACK)*~  
  
(Knock, Knock)  
  
"Enter." sighed the sad young lady, brushing her long, healthy, pink hair to silky perfection.  
  
"Honey is something the matter? You don't seem to be your usual self lately..." Asked Neo-Queen Serenity as she crossed the room and stood behind her daughter, gazing at her through the mirror with soft eyes.  
  
"What do you mean mother?" she asked expertly acting confused though inside she was almost crying... It was that noticable!  
  
"Don't act confused!" scolded her mother a little more harshly than she intended. She instantly felt sorry as her daughter dropped the well practised act, and a frown crossed her beautiful features. Bright red eyes, dulled slightly in distress. "I'm sorry honey... I'm just so worried about you... We all are..." she sighed turning her daughter around and hugging her.  
  
"It's nothing mother..."  
  
"It is definately something if it is causing you so much pain." her mother had always had a way of stating the obvious. It could be very annoying sometimes but right now, it showed how much she cared, and how much she worried for her. "Is it a boy?" she asked sadly , pulling back enough to look her daughter in the eye.  
  
A tear leaked from Rini's left eye as she looked at the ground, unable to hold her mother's gaze, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Who is it Rini?"  
  
"Remember in the past... When you sent me back to help defeat that dream snatching woman from the mirror?" Serenity nodded slowly... this had happened MANY years ago, and she never noticed pain in her daughter. This only meant that either Rini's acting skills were dying away or the pain was getting stronger.  
  
"It's just... Ever since we got rid of that woman... I haven't seen hide nor hair of Helios. I miss him so much..." she choked out holding back the tears that threatened to flow out. She would not show such a weakness in front of her mother.  
  
"Oh Rini..." Serenity sighed, hugging her daughter tightly  
  
~*(END FLASHBACK)*~  
  
Yes... now her mother knew her secret. Her love. Her pain. And even with the comforting hugs and comments, nothing could take away the void in her heart. The empty-ness she seemed to feel. Day in, and day out, it never changed. The lonelyness would be there.It would never leave no matter how hard she tried.  
  
The only thing, or person in this case, that could ever heal her sad, lonely and broken heart, is the one person she hadn't seen in 10 long hard years. The one person she would continue to wish for till the day she died.  
  
She took in a deep shaky breath and entered her lavishly decorated room to prepare for bed. She took out her two heart shaped ondangos (She kept the style because it suited her a lot), and brushed her hair to silky perfection as she did every night. She then slipped off her princess dress, and slipped on her silk night gown. It was a pretty pale pink that didn't cling to her body, but it wasn't extremely loose either. It was spaghetti strapped and came down the floor. In all honesty, it looked like a dress had it not been for the fact that a princess would never wear such a thing out of her room, without a robe to cover what it exposed. She pulled on a matching robe and made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face and went back into her room.  
  
She was about to slip into her large King sized bed when something outside caught her eye. She hastened to her balcony and stared around the garden. Seeing nothing, she brushed it off as her imagination, she turned to leave and as she did, she saw a shooting star I wish I could see you again Helios... If only for a moment... she sighed again. She knew it was foolish to wish upon a shooting star but she would try anything to be with him again... or at least to see him on last time.  
  
Slowly she made her way back into her room and slipped into her bed, hair pooling around her as she cried herself to sleep, silently. Thinking only of the man that stole her heart all those years ago.  
  
~Rini's Dream~  
  
Rini was walking through an ice field. It must have once been a beautiful garden because many flowers and animals had been frozen solid in their places. She crouched down only now noticing that she was in her princess dress and that, for some odd reason, in all this ice and snow, she didn't feel cold in the slighest until she thought about it.  
  
A soft wind from the east picked up, blowing Rini's hair gently as she continued to walk down the silver path. This dream was not like her normal ones... It seemed so real. Like this was another plain of existance. Why was she having this dream? What did it mean?  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by a sudden, gentle, male voice from behind her, "It's been a while Rini." there was a pause as she froze mid stride and turned to face her addressor, he waited to see the look of shock register before he saw aprehention, "I've missed you so much." he smiled sadly, moving towards her, and when he was close enough, he enveloped her into a big hug.  
  
"I've missed you more... How come you never visit, not even in dreams?" asked Rini as a few tears slid down her cheeks, and she burried her head into crook of his neck and wept freely into his shoulder as he just let her cry in his arms... she needed to get it out of her system.  
  
"I wanted to... Believe me I wanted to. But I was told some things I never want to believe. I was told that by contacting you, I'd not only be placing you in danger, but certain events took place that I do not wish to recall those lies...at least, I hope they were..." he sighed sadly, memorizing the tantalizing smell that was Rini. She felt warm, comfortable, safe, secure, happy... So many wonderful feelings were beginning from just being in his arms.  
  
She hugged him tighter, as if, if she let go, he'd vanish again. He sighed inwardly at the contact. He knew this girl had deep feelings for him which he most willingly returned but what of her status?  
  
After a good 5 minuets, he used his right hand to lift her head, and wipe away her tears gently, kissing the trail they had made on her cheeks. She sighed gently, feeling his lips on her cheeks. He looked deep into her lovely Ruby red eyes and was surprised at what he saw there.  
  
Love.  
  
After all these years, she still loved him. He could see the emptyness she was feeling without him and instantly felt a pang in his chest.  
  
Rini staired up into Helios's azurian ice blue eyes ( I'm not sure what they really are so we are going to just pretend that this is right. ^_^), trying to see what he was thinking. But she was quickly lost in them. Drowning in his warm eyes. So caught up in them that she hadn't noticed they were closing off the distance between their faces, until their lips met in an all out, earth shattering, soul seering, absolutely loving kiss, that neither backed down from until they ran out of the vital necessity...  
  
Air...  
  
Rini blushed as she looked down, though she never stepped out of his embrace. She wanted to stay in his arms as long as she possibly could. "I. I."  
  
Helios smiled. After all this time she still never lost that childish innosense. A warm smile tugged at his lips as he manuvered his right hand under her chin, and lifted it until their eyes were level. He leaned in and again they were in engaged another kiss, though this was more urgent, needing, wanting... They were pouring their souls into the kiss and they'd be damned if they were going to stop before they had to.  
  
When Rini opened her eyes again, all she could see was Helios. She was so lost in his gaze that she never noticed when the ice around them began to melt away, revealing beautiful flowers of all sorts, animals of everykind, and a magnificent fountain off in the distance began to flow but the water was a mix of colours... Silver, red, purple, blue, white, pink, green, black, yellow, orange... any colour in the rainbow... and none of the colours blended. They just swirled around peacefully.  
  
"Rini I must go. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. But you are to wake up soon." he sighed sadly,  
  
"NO!" Rini wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, tears streaming down her face "Don't go! Please?" the last word came out in a whisper as her shoulders started to shake as she sobbed into the crook of his neck.  
  
He held her in a tight, comforting embrace and rocked gently, "Rini, I have no choice. You're going to wake up..."  
  
"Please..." she sobbed  
  
"Rini I..." he paused when he noticed that the ice was slowly creeping back into their surroundings. He sighed heavilly, and moved to take a step back but she held onto him more. "Rini, I must go. It's not my choice..." when she didn't move back he sighed again, "Rini. Love. Please don't make this any harder than it already is... Please? It's already killing me to do this." when she heard this, she slowly looked up , though tears continued to fall.  
  
"Helios please don't go. I can't live without you. I have for the past ten years and I was dead Helios. I may have been alive physically but I was a robot. A shell. I can't keep up on my own.I need you! I. I. I still love you." she whispered, "I always have, and always will."  
  
Helios was stunned into silence. It wasn't so much the fact that she had said 'I still love you'. He already knew that... it was more so the way she described the way she lived when he wasn't there. "I love you too Rini. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you for so long." he said sadly, kissing her forehead, "If you let me go now, I promise I'll be back tomorrow night." she looked up at him with hope in her eyes  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course!" he smiled kissing her lightly on the lips as she let go slowly, "but even if you didn't let me go, I'd still be back tomorrow night." he laughed at her annoyed expression. The sound of the deep rumble from within his throat made Rini give him a small smile. He gently wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her again, before his form began to fade... "Good bye..."  
  
"Bye..." she sighed gently noticing the now beautiful garden and the brilliant sun shining down on the many roses, moonlilies, tulips, and wildflowers around the fountain, paths and benchs. She could hear birds in the tall, beautifully unique trees and could see the butterflies fluttering about landing softly on the flowers, fountain, or the green grass only shifting position from their perch when disturbed by the countless rabbits, puppies, kittens, or ponys, lazing and playing about the place.  
~End Dream~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
So..... What do you think is going to happen? Come on, I know you wanna know. *Grins happily* But if you wanna find out, I'm gonna want your Reviews so please! R+R for me?! *Puppy-dog eyes* I wont disappoint you! I promise!!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	2. Bad News! Or Is It?

Dreams Of Reality  
  
Ok I'm BAAAACK!!! And I brought another chappy with me too!!! I'm not going to bore you with the senseless with my ramblings.  
  
So on with the fic...  
Chapter 2 - Bad News! Or Is It?  
Rini slowly opened her eyes and stared blurrily around her bedroom. Did I really just see Helios again?! her mind churned. Had it been her imagination. A made up fantasy she created with her deepest desires?  
  
No.  
  
It wasn't possible for Helios to appear in a dream unless it was actually him. She would just have to wait till night, when her mind would fall captive to the dream world, to find out. But right now....  
  
"Hime! Time to get up!!" came the beautiful feminin voice of her best friend, Hotaru.  
  
"I'm already up Hota-chan!" she called back  
  
"Oh ok. I'll see you at breakfast?! I've got to get to a court meeting." came the already fading voice  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
Rini sighed and slipped out of bed, into her robe before heading to her private bathroom. The tub was already being filled with warm water and the escence of the rose petals, that were covering the top, drifted lazily to her petite nose.  
  
"Good Morning your Majesty. Your bath is ready, and I've laid out a new dress for you." smiled the old maid, bowing.  
  
"Thank you Lilian. What would I do without you?" she smiled softly and hugged the servant.  
  
"I love taking care of you Hime. As for what you'd do with out me well... I have no idea." smiled Lilian as she lay down a soft fluffy bathrobe and a matching white towel, with her name expertly sown on in pale pink.  
  
The nanny gave one last bow before leaving, closing the door behind her with a soft click.  
  
Rini, smiling, took off her robe, and nightgown, slipping into the perfectly temperatured water, soundlessly, relaxing back. She gently lay her head against the side, sighing contently, her heart, lighter than it had been in years.Helios...  
~~~At The Breakfast Table, 1/2 an Hour Later~~~  
"Are you sure Rini is coming to breakfast? We are starting in 5 mins, with or without her." sighed King Endymoin.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty, I spoke with her earlier. Before I went to the court meeting. She said she would join us today." Hotaru's' face grew thoughtful as she remembered the meeting that had just finished...  
  
~*(FLASHBACK)*~  
  
"Ok now this isn't an official meeting guys. This is more about Rini. She is coming to the age of courtship but she's still hung up on Helios." sighed Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Is that why I'm sensing depression from her?" asked Rei gently as the others grew thoughtful.  
  
"Come to think of it, she has seemed pretty down lately." Ami stated a finger held up to her cheek.  
  
"Yes, she has been, so I am planning a little surprise ball for her. She is bound to find someone there. She has not seen Helios since she returned from the past. Not even in dreams. Love is bound to blossom with some of the eligable Prince's of the other planets." sighed Neo-Queen Serenity with a sad smile, "Though I still say she and Helios were the cutest couple..."  
  
"I wonder why he never contacted her. I know he loved Rini dearly." sighed Mina sitting back in her chair.  
  
"It is none of our business, but now we must help her move on."  
  
~*(END FLASHBACK)*~  
  
"But she seemed so much more happier when I spoke with her... Wonder why..."  
  
A worried look came across Mina's face as she saw her princess enter the dining room, with a smile that, for once, actually reached her eyes. There was something else too but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...  
  
"Morning everyone!" her voice even seemed lighter than before. It contained more happiness and unforced emotion.  
  
"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" asked the Queen, a curious look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes mother. Very well thank you." she said in a nonchalent voice,though her eyes were full of happiness. Somethinig which, as of late, was very unusual for the crown princess.  
  
Right thhen and there, Mina's mind snapped to attention. The way she carried herself. It was no longer the forced demeanour of her acting, but a flowing movement of happiness. No that wasn't it... well it was, but there was something else... something renewed...  
  
"Rini, honey you know you are coming to the age of courtship, annd eventually marriage..." sighed the king. Rini nodded as she began to eat her food gracefully, "well your mother and I have decided to have a grand ball in that honour. Maybe you could start anew..." he trailed of as he saw her head snap to him, white as a ghost, then quickly filling with colour till it was turning a shade of hot pink, he couldn't tell if it were from imbarrasment or anger, but he soon found out...  
  
"NO father. I know what you are thinking... it is NOT happening, if I have to, I'll leave!" she growled in a low, voice, making it obvious she meant everyword of it, "You know my heart already belongs to another... it is no longer mine to give." this, she ended up saying in a sort of growl.  
  
"Honey, we believe it's for the best..."  
  
Now the princess looked damn right outraged, "For the best?" she asked her calm voice portraying a completely different scene, than that of her angry face, "For the best?!?" she slowly stood up, "FOR THE BEST?! Father you don't even know me any more?!!! How could you know what is best for ME!?! Not the KINGDOM. 'ME'!" her voice growing louder as her anger increased, though it never turned into a shout, or a scream.  
  
"Chibi Usagi Serenity! SIT DOWN." he demanded at his daughter. Somethinig wasn't righht. How could she STILL be in love with Helios. She had not had any form of contact in 10 YEARS.  
  
But Rini did not sit. Instead she moved the chair and turned to leave, "I'm sorry 'FATHER'." she bit out sarcastically, "But I've suddenly lost my apetite. If anyone wants me, I'll be in my quaters. Do not disturb me unless it's absolutely nescessary." and she left like lightning, before they could see her tears, but it did not work, for Queen Mina still noticed them  
  
Tears of heartbreak... "OH MY GOODNESS!! THAT SPARK! THAT SPARK BETWEEN RINI AND HELIOS!!! IT'S THE STRONGEST I'VE FELT IT YET!!!" she exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
All eyes snapped to her in shock, especially the King's. You could see pain in his features, "Oh no... If what you're saying is true... what have we done? We cannot stop the ball... the invitations have already been sent out..."  
  
"Dear... do not worry so much... I knew Helios was going to visit our daughter last night... I felt her wish when it was made... but this is sgoing exactly as planned... Do not worry yourself..." assured Neo-Queen Serenity. Gently touching her husbands shoulder.  
~~~Rini's Room~~~  
She threw herself onto her bed and used magic to seal the room, so no one could get in. Tears began to fall like waterfalls from her eyes and heart wrenching sobs escaped her lips every other second, as she burried her face into her pillow, hoping to stiffle them.  
  
Soon, her eyes became heavy, and her mind drifted into the world of dreams, though her tears still continued to fall, even in her sleep...  
  
~*(DREAM)*~  
  
Rini once again found herself in the beautiful garden, except this time, she was sitting on the fountain's edge, still shedding tears. She didn't even look up when she heard the soft footsteps of a stranger. Only continued to cry her eyes out. "Love what is it? You are so sad!!" said a gentle voice, one she recognised well.  
  
She never looked up...  
  
"Rini? What happened?" this time she felt two strong arms encircle her, pulling her closer to him. "please tell me..."  
  
"Oh Helios, mother and father wish me to find someone for courtship!! They don't understand that I don't want anyone but YOU!!" she cried, hot tears falling onto his chest, as she continued to shake.  
  
Helios hugged her tighter, pulling her to sit on his lap, as he rocked her gently, "Rini. My Love, it will be alright in the end... you'll see. And I'm flattered that your love for me runs so deep." he smiled slightly when he heard her sobs turned to sniffles as he felt her cheeks widen ever so slightly in a small smile,  
  
"Please don't let them Helios. I don't anyone else, You stole my heart, I no longer have it to give! It's yours for all eternity." she whispered softly against his chest, tears slowly subsiding.  
  
"I will let none take you from me Maiden. You can bargin your life safely on that-" he lifted her chin and crushed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to respond with just has much need. Was it just her, or was it getting warm all of a sudden...  
  
Her arms flew up around his neck, and pressed him ever closer as the kissed got deeper still. It was getting rather 'heated' when Helios reluctantly broke away, panting slightly. "I'm sorry Maiden...but if we do not stop, my love for you may just get out of hand... and I feel someone is summoning you to awaken..." he sighed, brushing her slightly messed up hair, out of her face.  
  
"Please Helios. I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you!" she quickly engaged him in yet another heated kiss. Next thing she knew, she was on the soft green grass, him laying ontop of her, though she didn't mind one bit. She loved the guardian of Dreams, and she trusted him.  
  
Again, he broke the kiss reluctantly, "Small Lady I-"  
  
"Shhh" she place a finiger on his lips looking into his eyes tenderly, "Helios, I love you. So I trust you. I don't mind..." he kissed her finger lightly, and moved it around his neck, before trailing hot kisses from her forehead (making her cresent moon birthmark shine extremely brightly, causing the golden crystal within him to repond) to her nose, her cheek, her jaw, her chin and finally their lips locked in a passion filled kiss.  
  
Helios' hands moved down to Rini's waist, and hers trailed down from his neck, to his chest, feeling each and every muscle he atoned from fighting off the demons that plagued the dream world. He slowly moved away, she could see desire in his eyes, mixed in the emotion of love, but he looked slightly saddend, "Love, you're waking, maybe next time we could finish what we started," he grinned shyly, and winked, making her blush prettily,  
  
"Maybe." she used her best seductive, and suggestive voice, before she pecked his lips, just as the dream began to fade,  
  
"till next time, my love."  
  
~*(END OF DREAM)*~  
  
She woke up to heavy banging on the door, "Rini!!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!! Come on Small Lady, I want to talk!!" called her best friend who happened to be Queen Hotaru,  
  
Grumbling under her breath Rini looked in the mirror and saw she was a total wreck, preforming a quick hair fixing charm, she undid the magical seal on her room, and lay back down.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Sooooo^_^ WIDE GRIN^_^, Getting a bit hot in here ne? I haven't seen many or rather ANY lemony Rini/Helios fics! What's going on ppl!!??!! Thay are like the cutest couple eva!!! OH well R+R and the next chappy will come out ^_^, this isn't going to be very long... 1 or 2 chaps left at the most  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	3. The Day Is Just Full of Surprises

Dreams Of Reality  
  
We gots us another chappy folks! Yep that's right, Chapter three coming your way. So on with the fic!!  
  
~#*(Previously)*#~  
  
She woke up to heavy banging on the door, "Rini!!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!! Come on Small Lady, I want to talk!!" called her best friend who happened to be Queen Hotaru,  
  
Grumbling under her breath Rini looked in the mirror and saw she was a total wreck, preforming a quick hair fixing charm, she undid the magical seal on her room, and lay back down.  
  
~#*(NOW)*#~  
  
Chapter 3 - The Day is Just Full of Surprises  
  
Hotaru walked into the room and saw a very upset Rini, laying on her bed, back turned to her. "Rini? Are you ok?" she asked softly.  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok?" the pink-haired princess snapped back in a very soft, and tear coated voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Rini, I really am... Minako said... well Rini she told us about your link with...Helios... but it was well... too late to stop the ball... invitations had already been sent out." she walked over to the bed and sat down, touching her best friend's shoulder gently. "Rini, your dad is really feeling bad for the ball."  
  
Rini rolled over, and looked at her friend with puffy red eyes, "Hota-chan, why would he feel sorry, HE is the one who decided on the ball."  
  
"No Rini, your mother decided to have it, not your father."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me,she doesn't seem too worried about you being this upset. Said something about it going along perfectly."  
  
Rini paused a moment then glared at thin air, "What is she up to?"  
  
"Dunno, but she seems to think you'll be very happy afterwards."  
  
"Hn. I'll only be happy if I'm with Helios again." she crossed her arms stubbornlly, "not with some other big shot bozo prince, who thinks 'he's all that'!" she growled angrilly. "I'm sorry Hotaru, but can you leave me alone for a little while? I don't want to talk to anyone right now..."  
  
"Sure Rini. Just remember, your dad didn't know about your re-bonding with Helios. Don't hold it against him Ok? Please?"  
  
"I'll try... alright?"  
  
"I guess. By Rini-chan."  
  
"Hold up! You didn't call me hime for once!!! The world's coming to an end!!"  
  
Hotaru blushed involuntarily, "oops?" she paused before pulling a more serious face, "I'm sorry Hime, won't happen again."  
  
"NO! Please! Stop calling me HIME! It's just Rini. Hota-chan, you are my BEST friend, and best friends don't use stupid titles."  
  
Smiling Hotaru nodded slowly, "Ok Rini... bye for now..."  
  
"Bye H-chan."  
  
"Oh by the way, before I go... I think you should know that the ball is tomorrow evening so guests will be arriving all day today and tomorrow..." Warned Hotaru, before leaving her young pink haired princess to her thoughts.  
  
"Oh goody!! This is just going to be a ball!" she mumbled (No pun intended), closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep.  
  
However it wasn't so, because just as she was finally dozing off, a knock on her balcony door, woke her back up. In her half asleep state, she didn't register just which door it was that had been knocked on, so she got up, straightened her atire, and opened her room door to find no one there. "What the-"  
  
She was cut off by another knock... on her balcony door. Curious as to who it was, she went over and opened it. "*Gasp* Oh My GOSH!" she took a step back, trying to register that she wasn't seeing things. "Pegasus?" she whispered, before flinging herself at him and hugging him at the neck. "you're here! Your really here!"  
  
~Yes Love, I'm here, and I wont leave you.~ he nuzzled her shoulder, with his nose, affectionately.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered into his mane. They stood there like that for a while before Rini spoke up again. "Can we get out of here for a little while? I just want to get away from them..."  
  
~Of course Love. Climb on.~ so Rini got no his back and held him tight as he took off into the mid-day air.  
  
They flew for a long time, until Rini could no longer see the Crystal palace.  
  
"My love, where are we going?" she asked uncertainly when they continued to fly, this time, straight through a soft blue portal.  
  
~It's a surprise. Don't you trust me?~  
  
"What? Of course I trust you. I trust you with all my heart. It was a question only."  
  
~Good because we are here.~ they flew down and he landed in a very small clearing. When Rini climbed off he transformed back into Helios, and smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Shall we?" and he began to lead a slightly amused Rini out of the clearing and into the forest surrounding them.  
  
"Apparently we shall." she giggled "But where are we going?"  
  
"Did I not tell you it would be a surprise. Think of it as a cheer up treat for you. You were very depressed earlier. A frown is not something I like seeing on the beautiful face, of the heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo." he tightend his left arm around her waist as he took her right hand in his.  
  
They continued to walk like this until the tree's began to lessen and she slowly saw the moon's rays through the trees up ahead illuminating a clearing. But it was not like the other clearing. (A/N: Remember, they went straight through a portal earlier. This is sort of an...enchanted realm so to speak.)  
  
For one it was MUCH larger, and it had many lanterns hovering magically above the trees giving light enough for her to see the countless wild flowers growing there. The light also reflected off a crystal clear lake, and around the lake were small houses, no bigger than 30cm in height. These houses looked like beautiful rainbow toadstools and as they actually stepped out into the clearing, Rini realised that that was exactly what they were.  
  
The the sweet melody of a soft enchanting meldoy reached her ears, and she noticed for the first time that they were not alone in the clearing. There were many little faeries fluttering about, eatting, dancing, playing games, watching plays, or just mingling.  
  
It looked like the scene was taken right out of a gorgeous fairytale story book.  
  
"Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful..." Rini whispred, not wanting to break the calming serenity that this place left her feeling.  
  
"It is isn't it..." smiled Helios, when a few startled heads turned their way,  
  
"Lord Helios. Tis an honour to converse with thee again." this was spoken by young looking faerie, though his eyes looked as though they held wisdom of centuries.  
  
"Yes it is pleasent. I see your clan is in festivities as usual." he smiled warmly, as the faerie muttered a charm and in a swirl of magic, he appeared the same size as them, no longer about the height of an apple and a half  
  
"Of course. There is always merryment to be enjoyed in our hidden land of eternal peace." Helios briefly let go of Rini's hand to shake that of the faerie's but once they let go, he immediately took hold of her's again, missing the warm tingling feeling her touch constantly sent through his body.  
  
"And who is thy lovely accompanyment to our humble home?" asked the faerie, taking Rini's free hand and giving it a gentle kiss, good naturedly, and releasing it all in good timing, just showing pure manners.  
  
"This, my friend, is Small lady, but most of her friends call her Rini. A shortend form of her name."  
  
"And you friend? What do you call this beautiful maiden." asked a faerie whom was clearly older then the on they were speaking with.  
  
A soft smile graced Helios's features as his eyes turned to the pink haird princess in his arms. "Me?" he questioned softly, "I call her love..." his smile widened when she looked up and blushed softly. He gave her a gentle squeeze before lightly brushing his lips over her's.  
  
Most of the faeries gasped, then smiled, happy that their friend and ally had found his happiness, "I see...well we wish you both much happiness, and any friend, or cherished one in this case, of the guardian of dreams, is a friend of ours. Come join us in celebration, so we may toast to our new trusted one."  
  
Now Rini looked a bit embarrassed and confused, "Um aren't we a bit... big..." she asked softly. Her blush only darkened when many faeries laughed good naturedly.  
  
"Yes, you are, but it can be fixed for the time being... with your permison of course." smiled the elder elf.  
  
Rini looked uncertainly at Helios whom only smiled encouragingly, "Do not worry yourself love. They shall return us to this size when we wish to leave." she nodded slowly, and a shy smile found it's way onto her lips as she nodded again, though this time to the faeries.  
  
"Ok, shrink away." she heard Helios chuckle from deep within his throat, before she felt him nod as well.  
  
"Unyam'arlay so'oontomatos creeona'apata shinkuro'oru" the enlarged faerie said in some language she could not understand but she had no time to contemplate what it meant for she felt a rush of unfamiliar magic enter her and a funny feeling like she was being deflated filled her. She shut her eyes tight and turned in Helios's arms, hugging him tightly around his waist too, burying her head in his chest.  
  
When the strange feeling finally stopped, Rini refused to move from her love's comforting embrace. "It's ok Love, that was just a side-affect of the spell. You can look now."  
  
Slowly, Rini turned her head to the left and opened her eyes. She saw many smiles and all at her height, not bellow her. She looked up and saw the tree's tower over her maybe some 200 times her size. Then she blushed deeply, expecting them to laugh at her foolishness... but no one did...  
  
"Do not worry yourself Small Lady. Most have that same reaction the first time they are enlarged or shrunken. It's quite normal."  
  
"Really?" she asked timidly  
  
"Yes of course. We are all afraid of unfamiliarity. There is nothing to be ashamed ashamed of.. Now come. Enjoy yourselves while the night is still young. And so are we."  
  
Rini smiled and nodded eagerly. Helios just laughed again and they followed the faeries back to the party for some fun...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
No....I'm not dead... and yes... it's a miracal, I updated... but I've been really out of it these past weeks, and...I dunno... my brain just didn't want to work I guess... anyways... tell me what you think..... Good, Great, Bad, Sucks... I dunno... it's up to you so REVIEW and I'll be more motivated to write more!!! :)  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	4. Of Love, Of Romance, and of the PARTY!

Dreams of Reality  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Rini turned her head to the left and opened her eyes. She saw many smiles and all at her height, not below her. She looked up and saw the tree's tower over her maybe some 200 times her size. Then she blushed deeply, expecting them to laugh at her foolishness... but no one did...  
  
  
  
"Do not worry yourself Small Lady. Most have that same reaction the first time they are enlarged or shrunken. It's quite normal."  
  
  
  
"Really?" she asked timidly  
  
  
  
"Yes of course. We are all afraid of unfamiliarity. There is nothing to be ashamed of...Now come. Enjoy yourselves while the night is still young. And so are we."  
  
  
  
Rini smiled and nodded eagerly. Helios just laughed again and they followed the faeries back to the party for some fun...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(NOW)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Of Love, Of Romance and Of The PARTY!!! (Pronounced as àPAR-TAY!!!ß)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The music sounded again, and many faeries got up and danced in circles as the older ones and more tired ones sat at the beautiful emerald tables, chatting and drinking merrily.  
  
"Ooooo! That dance looks so pretty!! How do they do it?!!" exclaimed Rini in awe as even young children joined in the circle, which was conveniently around the large (Or small considering their size) bon fire.  
  
"I'll show you." smiled Helios, excusing them from the elder Faeries' presence. "Ok watch me closely then follow my lead, it's really very simple." he took a hold of her waist and began the dance slowly, until Rini fell into the flow of it, then they sped it up to the speed the others were doing it at.  
  
Giggling madly, gave a soft whoop of hurray, "I'm doing it!" she laughed hugging Helios. "Thank you. Come on!! Let's join in!!" she laughed, taking hold of his hand.  
  
"You go ahead. I think I'll sit for a little while first."  
  
"Ok, your loss!" she smiled, brushing her lips against his briefly, before turning and jogging to the dancers, slipping into the circle between two older women.   
  
"Quite a lively one isn't she." smiled the elder faerie to his right, as they watched Rini dance along side the other faeries only stumbling once or twice when they shifted directions.  
  
"Yes, and a very fast learner." grinned another,  
  
"Where is she from?" asked an elder female faerie sitting at the same table.  
  
"The land of the humans." at Helios's words, many gasped and turned to the pink haired girl dancing with their kin,   
  
"Helios? Is it true? But wait, it can't be. All from the land of humans are evil. None as pure or innocent as your chosen one..."  
  
"I'm afraid it is true. Do not hold it against her old friend. She is one of a kind... Besides She is half lunarian. Her mother is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, and she is by right the heir to the throne... but I do not think she will take it. She does not like all the attention her royal life gives her, nor or all the expectations many have of her..." he sighed, shifting his loving gaze to his ruby eyed love, as she giggled, waving over to the table.  
  
"We trust you my friend... but can we trust your decision that could very well be blinded by love?" asked the faerie which had shrunk them in the first place.  
  
"Yes you can. You would never have realised where her heritage lay had I not told you myself. So why are you now frightened of what I know she can and will never do?" asked Helios slightly irritated by the narrow mindedness of his long time friends.  
  
"We will give the girl a chance then… for you sake. But should she try to do anything that may jeopardise our homes and we will never again welcome her here."  
  
"I put my full faith in her. She is not like humans. She is pure and kind, and would never betray her friends and as you can see... she has already made quite a few..." he smiled nodding to where many children, and adults stood in a group, one little girl was tugging gently on her white dress. Rini scooped down and lifted the young faerie into her arms,   
  
"And what's your name?" she giggled as the young girl hugged her tightly,  
  
"Her name is Water-lily, " smiled her new friend Lotus, "She is my daughter. Currently 2000 years old..."  
  
"Wow!" giggled Rini, "You sure look young for a 2 thousand year old,"  
  
"If you convert it to a human lifespan then she would be about four..." smiled Lotus as she brushed her daughter's bangs from her eyes.  
  
"Oh well that explains It." she smiled. Her grin widened when the little girl kissed her cheek and giggled, "Weenie"(Rini)  
  
"Now how'd you find out what my name was, " she smiled, tapping Water-lily softly on the nose...  
  
"If she were being tortured or was in a life or death situation, would she say our secrets or keep them hidden? Is she loyal and trustworthy?" asked the same elder  
  
"Pasco. She waited for me for ten years, not hearing a word, and not once has she accepted another man. If that is not loyal and trustworthy, then what is?"   
  
"Ten years is not a very long time Helios."  
  
"To a half human it is. Think of it like five thousand years of your lives." he sighed.  
  
Many murmured in astonishment and guilt. They had miss-judged greatly... After a few minuets, the elder female faerie spoke up, "We apologise dear friend, but do not hold it against us. It is natural after how the humans attempted to capture us many a time in order to have their selfish wishes granted..."   
  
"All is forgiven," he smiled, eyes resting upon his love once again...  
  
3 hours later, Helios and Rini stood near the edge of the forest, back to their normal sizes saying their final goodbyes before retreating into the thicket. "I have never had so much fun in my entire life!" giggled Rini, "Thank you so much for bringing me here Helios." she gave him her best smile as they stopped again in another clearing.  
  
"You are quite welcome my love." he smiled as he brushed his lips against hers, if you are happy then I am happy. Now I need to return you to your home before someone realises that you are gone, so..." he trailed off as he stepped back and transformed into Pegasus once again, ~Climb on. ~  
  
"Ok. But please take your time; I'm in no rush to get back. Believe me, the place is probably swarming with eligible princes by now." she frowned as she hopped onto his back.  
  
~Very well Maiden, but if you ever need me, just call my name and I will be there~ Pegasus spoke telepathically as he took off into the air once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helios landed a good distance away from the Crystal city, and once more transformed into Helios, "I really do not wish to let you go." He smiled gently down at his beloved and kissed her lightly, bringing his arms up and around her.  
  
Leaning into his passionate embrace Rini moaned softly into their lip lock and Helios took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. They stayed together for at least another half an hour, kissing and nipping, nibbling sensitive and exposed skin, rolling in the grass, tickling and licking, teasing and seducing the other though it went no further. This time, they had managed to keep their self-control at an acceptable level.   
  
The only thing to break them out of their dream-like state was the sound of marching soldiers' footsteps that were quickly approaching their location, "You had better leave quickly. Any money, that is a search party out looking for me." She sighed sadly engaging him in another passionate kiss.  
  
Getting lost in the kiss again, Helios barely had time to mumble a yes before the soldiers began coming into view and he vanished in a flurry of soft white, glowing butterflies.  
  
"Princess!!! Are you ok?!" exclaimed Venus, as she bolted up the rest of the hill towards the previously missing hime.  
  
"I'm fine Mina." She said softly, rolling over to face one of her mother's loyal court.  
  
Mina instantly drank in her hime's appearance and sent the guards back to the palace, to the their Majesties to call off the search, "Tell them I'm with the princess and we'll be back and presentable in time for dinner." Smiled Venus as the guards bowed and began the trek back to the Crystal Palace.  
  
Once they were completely out of eyesight and earshot, Mina de-transformed back to normal (Just plain old Mina! ^_^) and plopped down beside Rini, "Sooo…. Where is he?" she smiled lying down beside her niece and looking at her meaningfully.  
  
"Where's who?" asked Rini slightly worried though she never showed it upon her face.  
  
"The guy who's got you looking like you just had a heavy make out session…. Which I'm guessing that you have." She grinned  
  
"I- I have no idea what you're talking about." Insisted Rini, turning her head away as a blush crept onto her cheeks.  
  
"Sure you don't." agreed Mina sarcastically, "Come off it Rini. Your lips are swollen, you have love bites all along your shoulders and neck, your clothes are a mess and you have grass all through your hair." Rini's blush only darkened  
  
"Um… well…. Uh…"  
  
"Don't even bother trying it princess. You seem to forget that you are talking to the queen of the planet of love and the daughter of the great goddess Aphrodite!" giggled Mina, "So where is he?"  
  
"'He' who?" asked Rini attempting to stall as long as she could.  
  
"Helios of course." She smirked as Rini snapped her head back to her,  
  
"How did you…?"  
  
"I know you chibi-hime. You love him to death and you certainly would let no other man touch you like… eh-hem… that." She nodded pointedly at her appearance.  
  
Blushing beet red, Rini sat up and pulled her hair out of the ondangos, taking out the grass in it, before tying it back up. She stood and fixed her now dirty dress so she looked somewhat presentable. "Better?"   
  
"Much, but you still haven't answered my question." Laughed Mina, standing and brushing herself off too.  
  
"He left before anyone could see him. I can only imagine what mother and father would do or say if they saw him here… Especially here, alone together, and me looking like this."  
  
"I'm gonna guess he was no more composed than you were." Giggled Mina brushing a bit of dirt off Rini's shoulder  
  
"I should hope not. Not after our little fun." The pink haired princess giggled aunt and friend, as they hooked arms and walked down the hill to the city.  
  
Upon arrival, Rini was wrapped in the tight embrace of her mother and father as they begged her NEVER to do that again.  
  
"Do what? I went for a walk and next thing I know, half the military is out looking for me. Gees mum, you need a holiday!"  
  
"Indeed I do sweetie." Nodded the Queen, rubbing her temple,  
  
"Come on sprout, go get yourself cleaned up, and ready for dinner." Smiled Neo-King Endymion, bringing his daughter into a brief but tight embrace.  
  
"Ok daddy…" she nodded and headed out alone, still looking a mess. Walking down the corridors of the castle, Rini noticed that yes indeed many prominent and 'eligible' princes were in fact already here.   
  
"You over there, the servant girl. What are you doing in these halls? These are Royal chambers. Your filth is not permitted here." Stated a particularly snobby prince to Rini as she walked passed.  
  
Freezing in her position Rini counted to ten and spun around glaring icily at the overly dressed prince. "So sorry your MAJESTY." Rini did a low sarcastic bow, "I had no idea you would be offended your MAJESTY." Another sarcastic bow, "I suggest you shut you mouth before you find yourself thrown out your MAJESTY." She bowed yet again, then straightened as an outraged yell fell past his lips.  
  
"Guards I demand this servant girl's head!! She has insulted me deeply!!" he yelled to two passing royal guards. Turning, the two soldiers marched over, about to grab Rini when they realized whom she truly was. "Begging your pardon sire, but we can not arrest the young Miss." Stated one of the guards, noticing Rini smile at him and wink.  
  
"Why not!?! I demand she be thrown out or at least whipped!" the princes yelling made Rini shake her head.  
  
"Your majesty, if you managed to get your head out of the clouds and back on the land where it belongs, I think you would figure it out. Use your brain, or lack there of… you royal pain in the-"  
  
"RINI! DON"T YOU EVEN DARE!!" called out Queen Minako walking up to the young hime,  
  
"Oh phooey. You spoil all my fun Mina you know that… First before with you know who, doing you know what, and now again when I'm finally getting to take out my frustration over this whole god forsaken ball!!" rambled on Rini as she spun around and walked over to the golden door just ahead.  
  
"Keep out of the princess's room! 'Tis not your own." Called the prince with another glare.  
  
"Ehem." Mina cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow in amusement before following Rini's footsteps, "Oh and Prince Malcolm. If you ever speak to my niece like this again, I will kill you myself. No body talks to my cousin's daughter like this. She 'is' the princess you're here to court after all." Smirking at his shocked expression, she closed the door lightly behind her.  
  
"Now you know why we would not touch her my lord." Laughed the guards, walking off down the hall again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooo yeah, who's back and ready with the last few chapters on her comp ready to go for this story!!! All you got to do is review for me and you'll get those last two chaps.... I want at least 10 reviews for this chap and I'll update the next one ^_^ So R+R If you wanna continue!!!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	5. skip ova this, forgot how to delete

Hey everyone it's me again. this is no chapter but I think I owe you all an explanation.  
  
According to my parents, I've been spending way too much time on the computer, so they've taken my CPU and are keeping it for 6 months.  
  
I'lll try to get it back as soon as possible but in the mean time, I can't update any of my fics. I'm sorry.  
  
Oh! I'll delete this message when I update the story. k?!  
  
But I will continue ALL my fics  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	6. Preparations

Dreams of Reality  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your majesty, if you managed to get your head out of the clouds and back on the land where it belongs, I think you would figure it out. Use your brain, or lack there of... you royal pain in the-"  
  
"RINI! DON"T YOU EVEN DARE!!" called out Queen Minako walking up to the young hime,  
  
"Oh phooey. You spoil all my fun Mina you know that... First before with you know who, doing you know what, and now again when I'm finally getting to take out my frustration over this whole god forsaken ball!!" rambled on Rini as she spun around and walked over to the golden door just ahead.  
  
"Keep out of the princess's room! 'Tis not your own." Called the prince with another glare.  
  
"Ehem." Mina cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow in amusement before following Rini's footsteps, "Oh and Prince Malcolm. If you ever speak to my niece like this again, I will kill you myself. No body talks to my cousin's daughter like this. She 'is' the princess you're here to court after all." Smirking at his shocked expression, she closed the door lightly behind her.  
  
"Now you know why we would not touch her my lord." Laughed the guards, walking off down the hall again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(NOW)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Preparations  
  
Ever since she had gotten back from her trip with Helios, Rini had been bombarded with maid servants, her lady in waiting, and her aunts, all trying to make her extra beautiful for the ball that was not even until tomorrow evening.   
  
She had been made to relax in a spa for roughly two hours, and surprisingly, she had not come out looking like a prune... much. Then they had sent for a servant and given her a rub down, thoroughly massaging her. After that she had been given a dinner fit for a queen and then she had been told to walk around the gardens in the moonlight for a long time. She was sent to bed early... three hours after she had eaten.  
  
That night she had had a wonderful dream with Helios, whom had made her feel things she had never know. But he had refused to go too far saying that certain things should be kept till after a woman was wed. This had annoyed her a bit but she completely forgot her agitation when Helios returned to kissing and nipping her neck, leaving love bites here and there.  
  
That was when someone had woken her up leaving her body in want and her mood in shreds. She had asked the maidservant to make the bath a little cooler than usual before she jumped in. Rini sighed as certain wetness went unnoticed and it slowly went away with the feel of the water.  
  
After she was clean, and in control of herself, Rini climbed out of the bath and pulled on a silver bathrobe, wrapping her wet locks up in a matching towel.   
  
"Hime today you will be having breakfast with their majesties and the royal visitors. Your mother informed me to ask you to please dress nicely." maidservant bowed as she told the Princess the message that the Queen had given her.  
  
"Oh joy!" sarcasm dripped from the pink haired princess's voice as she pulled on her usual princess gown, 'Exactly why are we still having this ball. Mother and Father both know for a fact that I refuse to marry anyone but Helios. I refuse to even go near an engagement ring unless it will tie me to him, and only him." Sighed Rini as she sat down in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair before tying it up into the normal style of two cones with streamers falling down either side of her head.  
  
"I would be flattered if I were you Hime. There have never in all of history been this big a number of princes wishing to court a princess of one kingdom."  
  
"No Lillian. You wouldn't be flattered. I bet that more than half of those self absorbed princes were either forced to attend... or they only want to marry me for the power they'll gain by it... either that or they are just here for good relations."  
  
"You have so little faith in your natural beauty my lady. On other planets, you are considered the most beautiful being to grace the cosmos as is your mother. You are an untouchable goddess. Even here."  
  
"You flatter me Lils... but you don't have to lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying your majesty. You are- if it is not too bold- blind to the stares you receive in any place you go."  
  
Rini's head snapped to her, "That was too bold."  
  
"Sorry your majesty." The maidservant bowed deeply in apology.  
  
"But I stand by what I said before Lily. If a man other than Helios ever came near me at all... I think he better have a gravestone and funeral prepared."  
  
"I'm flattered Maiden." Said a masculine voice from the balcony.  
  
Rini's eye's bulged and she spun around, dropping the jewels she was just about to put atop her head. "Helios!" she cried, leaping into his open arms as he chuckled.  
  
"One would think by that sort of a greeting that we had not seen each other for centuries when we were only just conversing moments ago." He grinned as he brought his lips down upon hers in a soft, happy kiss.  
  
"I-I think I should leave you alone my lady." The maidservant blushed darkly and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I think we embarrassed your nanny." Grinned Helios  
  
"Oh well... the gossip is going to go wild among the servants now... might as well make some of them true..." she grinned mischievously as she stood on tippy toes and brought her lips to Helios's ear, nipping and licking it lightly.  
  
"Mmmm," Helios could not stop the soft moan as Rini began to do painfully arousing things to his ears and neck. "Love, if you do not stop that, then you will not be leaving your chambers all day... and night."  
  
"Sounds good to me." she grinned as her fingers went to his top button and slowly undid it, moving on until his priest shirt was completely undone and his bare, toned chest and abs were showing.  
  
Moaning again, Helios crushed Rini too him in an intense kiss as they moved back towards the bed. Breaking the kiss off for a moment, Helios lifted Rini onto the bed and instantly found himself on top of her licking, nipping and kissing her all over.  
  
But before things could go any further, there was a light knock on the door followed by Lillian's voice, "My lady. You must hurry or we'll be late for breakfast."  
  
That broke through the mood and Rini sighed as she ran her finger's through the silky silver locks of Helios's hair, "I don't want to go down." she sighed pecking his lips.  
  
"I don't want you to either but you must." he sighed rolling off her, as she sat up.  
  
"I guess... I just have to finish putting on my jewel-ry." she paused looking at her creased dress, her bedraggled hair, and the two, obvious love bites on her neck and shoulder. "Oh dear, I guess I'm going to have to change. Ok out." she sighed standing and walking to her cupboard, looking through her dresses for one that would hide the marks Helios had left on her.  
  
Picking out a pink dress, she turned around and noticed that Helios had not even made a move to leave. "Helios I need to change... come on." she sighed  
  
"But I want to watch. I've already seen you half undressed my dear." he grinned motioning to the bed.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Rini slipped out of the princess gown and into a pretty pink one. It had long sleeves and a turtle necked top, with an opening from just between her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back, exposing her slender build. It was long skirted and had pearl and diamonds adorning the hems with a golden crescent moon belt around the waist. Turning back to the mirror and blushing under the heat of Helios's gaze she undid and re-did her hair before slipping in the usual jewels required of her to wear.   
  
Ignoring make-up, Rini just slipped on some lip balm and turned away about to make her way out only to find Helios standing smugly against the door. "I think I should receive a goodbye kiss Maiden..." his eyes held the mirth of a two year old at Christmas, as he walked over to her and drew her into his loving embrace. "I love you Maiden. Never forget it."  
  
"I love you to." she smiled, " Will I see you tonight?" she asked closing her eyes as he brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"I would not keep away, for all the stars in the cosmos." he smiled before stepping back and opening the door for her. "Now you must go before you are missed."  
  
"Ok, see you tonight my love." she smiled pecking his lips one more time before walking out the door and down to the garden where everyone was to have breakfast. The dining hall was being prepared along with the ballroom for the party.  
  
Rini sat between her mother and Queen Hotaru, to avoid having to make conversation with one of the princes present. She pulled on a polite smile and masked her agitation with laughs whenever needed. Mina had struck up a conversation with her on what kind of sweets were her favourite and this light topic made her more grateful than ever that it was the goddess of love that was sitting across from her and not some pompous prince.  
  
"I personally prefer ice cream. True it's not gourmet foods but it still is the best," giggled Mina.  
  
"I agree but maybe cherries or strawberries with it. What's your favourite flavour?"  
  
"Mango and peach coated vanilla. You?"  
  
"Vanilla strawberry swirl." giggled Rini. She noticed the prince from yesterday trying to get her attention and she purposely turned and included her mum in the conversation, "What about you mother? What's your favourite ice cream flavour?   
  
"Oh that's an easy question. Pure strawberry." smiled Neo-Queen Serenity. "Your father always had a thing for chocolate though."  
  
"I like double choc too." Rini smiled, "What about you Hota-chan?"  
  
"Oh I don't like ice cream. It tastes too much like milk and I hate that." smiled Hotaru, "But pudding on the other hand..." this made the four royal women begin to giggle lightly.  
  
"Oh you four will never grow up." Queen Mars smiled fondly at them  
  
"Not if I can help it." laughed Queen Minako making those around them join in the laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rini sat in front of her dresser as the hair stylist her mother insisted on her having, tugged and twisted her hair into a beautiful array of twists and twirls, loops and rings. To be honest, her scalp hurt a lot at the moment. The hairdresser was pulling a lot and she was about ready to turn around and yell at him, but she promised her mother that she would style her hair differently than usual.  
  
She had to admit, when the stylist had finished, that her hair did look very beautiful indeed. But it still hurt.  
  
Lily came in with an elegant silver box tied with a blue and green ribbon. "The tailors have just finished this dress. Here, quickly try it on." She handed the box to Rini and pulled the ribbon off before opening the lid and taking out one of the most gorgeous dresses Rini had ever seen in her life. She quickly but carefully slipped it on, and took a look at herself in the mirrors.  
  
The dress was white, shimmering silver, blue, green, pink and gold, depending on how the light hit it. It had no sleeves what so ever, coming up to show just enough to play with the mind yet not enough to make her seem vulgar. The rim was lined in diamonds and a large crystal crescent moon sat between her breasts glittering many colours, surrounded by more diamonds. The dress was tight all the way down to her mid thigh before it just fell, giving ample room to dance in. The hem of the dress was also lined in small diamonds.   
  
The jewels she had been forced to wear were simple yet elegant. She wore a pearl necklace but the links between the pearls were also diamond. She wore pearl drop earrings that fell from diamond crescents, and beautiful glittering bracelets ran up her white-gloved arms. No rings adorned her fingers.  
  
"You look truly amazing my princess." Smiled Lily as she brought out Rini's formal tiara and carefully slipped it onto her hair.  
  
"Thank you Lily." Smiled Rini as she rose to her feet. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of another servant.  
  
"My Lady, it is time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, this chaps a little longer to make up for the delay. So tell me what ya'll think! R+R I'm waiting for a minimum of 10!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	7. What Life's All About

Dreams of Reality  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
She quickly but carefully slipped it on, and took a look at herself in the mirrors.  
  
The dress was white, shimmering silver, blue, green, pink and gold, depending on how the light hit it. It had no sleeves what so ever, coming up to show just enough to play with the mind yet not enough to make her seem vulgar. The rim was lined in diamonds and a large crystal crescent moon sat between her breasts glittering many colours, surrounded by more diamonds. The dress was tight all the way down to her mid thigh before it just fell, giving ample room to dance in. The hem of the dress was also lined in small diamonds.  
  
The jewels she had been forced to wear were simple yet elegant. She wore a pearl necklace but the links between the pearls were also diamond. She wore pearl drop earrings that fell from diamond crescents, and beautiful glittering bracelets ran up her white-gloved arms. No rings adorned her fingers.  
  
"You look truly amazing my princess." Smiled Lily as she brought out Rini's formal tiara and carefully slipped it onto her hair.  
  
"Thank you Lily." Smiled Rini as she rose to her feet. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of another servant.  
  
"My Lady, it is time."  
  
~#*(NOW)*#~  
  
Chapter 6 - What Life's All About  
  
"Presenting her Royal Majesty. Princess Chibi Usagi Serenity Moon Chiba." The announcer's voice rang clear across the room, and all eyes turned to the top of stairs as the doors opened and in stepped the vision of beauty that was the Earth/Moon princess.  
  
Rini's eyes swiftly scanned the room for her heart's desire yet she saw him nowhere. Masking her disappointment behind a smile, she gracefully made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she was bombarded with the hundreds of royal figures that had been invited, each asking her for the first dance of the evening.  
  
She took hold of a random gloved hand and the rest of the disappointed men stepped back to reveal the one prince she had been dreading seeing, "Oh no, not you." She groaned softly as she was lead onto the dance floor.  
  
"You are looking beautiful tonight." The prince flattered shamelessly as he twirled her around.  
  
"Unfortunately I can not return that compliment Prince Malcolm." She glared darkly at the man whom led her through the waltz.  
  
"I deserved that. Princess, I wish to convey my most sincere apologies for my behaviour yesterday. I was in a very sour mood and I was looking for some stress relief. I know it is not much of an excuse but-" The song ended and Rini pulled away, cutting him off,  
  
"You're right, it isn't much of an excuse." She managed before she was whisked away by another suitor. For the next two hours, Rini was unable to rest for even moment as she was forced to dance at least once with each guest there. Sure some weren't all that bad, but where was Helios?  
  
Finally dinner was served and Endymion struck conversation with Rini, whom was sitting on his left, and Serenity, whom was sitting on his right. "How have you enjoyed yourself so far my dear?"  
  
"Do you want the truth or a lie?"  
  
"Am I going to like the truth?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"I guess I still want the truth." Endymion said almost uncertainly.  
  
"I think hell would be a nicer place to be right now." She replied almost emotionlessly  
  
"Darling could you try to have fun? Even a little?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity gently, as she gazed over at her daughter. Rini did not answer. She chose to begin eating her dinner instead.  
  
Sighing sadly, Serenity felt the tender, reassuring touch of her husband's hand on hers. Endymion shook his head gently and the Queen dejectedly began to eat her dinner. Though conversations flew around her, Rini remained silent for the rest of the long banquet, not uttering a word or sound to anyone or thing,  
  
When they all returned to dancing and mingling, Rini slipped out onto the balcony and stared up at the night sky. Looking back down and out over the garden she spotted a silver gleam and a golden glint sitting on the crystalline bench by the fountain.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" the voice momentarily frightened the poor princess and she almost yelped in surprise.  
  
"Oh. It's only you." She sighed disappointedly, quickly returning her attention to the lone figure out in the garden.  
  
"Princess, I have already offered you my apologies yet you still hate me. Is there anything I can do, that will make you change your mind about me?"  
  
Rini threw a glare over her shoulder as she made for the steps that led into the gardens. "Prince Malcolm. An apology cannot make up for many things, and the depth that you offended me but yesterday is one of those things. Now please leave me be." She bit out the last sentence with anger as she hurried down the steps and into the garden. Malcolm walked to the edge of the balcony and watched as the stunning princess quickly made her way towards the fountain, where he noticed a figure rise up, "Helios! You came!" he heard her exclaim as she rushed into the figure's arms.  
  
Helios smiled lovingly at the pink haired woman trapped in his embrace as he captured her lush pink lips with his own. They remained together in a passionate lip-lock well after the man on the balcony left, and only parted when air became a dire necessity.  
  
"How long have you been out here?" she asked, breathlessly, as she leaned into his loving warmth.  
  
"Not long. I arrived mere moments before you appeared on the balcony." He whispered lightly into her ear before nipping it amorously and trailing delicate kisses down her neck, noticing a glamour charm had been place over the love bites he had left ubiquitously [1] on her bare shoulders.  
  
"Mmmm. Why were you late?" she moaned softly as he began suckling on her shoulder, leaving yet another love bite, though not a strong one.  
  
"Duty called. I had to answer." Mumbled against her silken skin as he made his way back up to her lips and once again took them onto a passionate journey, tongues entangling and duelling for domination.  
  
This little make-out session lasted much longer than the one earlier and they did not part till Helios reluctantly broke away and traced the elegant contours of her face, " I think you need to return to the party before you are missed my love."  
  
"I'm not going back in there without you. Surely you would not make me."  
  
Helios smiled, "Never. Come." He wrapped an arm languidly around her waist and together they returned to the party in the ballroom.  
  
All eyes turned to them as they entered, but Rini ignored them all and made her way to the dance floor with Helios. Together, they danced through many songs ranging from fast energetic ones to slow loving ones. Rini's gaze however never once drifted from Helios's adoring one, at least not until she rested her head contently upon his shoulder.  
  
Finally when both admitted to their feet beginning to hurt, Helios lead her to a small table and sat her down, while he called Queen Minako over, to keep Rini from being harassed by the suitors, and he quickly vanished into the crowd. however not before assuring Rini that he would be back in a few moments.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's been naughty." Giggled Mina tapping Rini's shoulder teasingly.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk. Remember, your guest room is right across the hall from my room. You and General- I mean, King Malachite really should learn to keep it down." Rini smirked when Mina blushed beet red.  
  
"uh.. Oops?" the two women's tinkling laughter could be heard very clearly throughout the hall and this made the King and Queen smile before returning to their conversation with the man beside them.  
  
"So you having fun?" asked Mina as Malachite came over and sat beside her.  
  
"Now I am very much so." Smiled Rini dreamily.  
  
"That much is clear princess." Smirked Malachite as he motioned to her neck.  
  
"Oh hush you. My niece is in love! This is wonderful!" giggled Mina, quickly becoming very giddy.  
  
"Oh now look what you've gone and done. You've gotten her all hyped up and excited!" sighed Malachite leaning back in his chair, smirk still present on his lips,  
  
"And I'm sure you'll enjoy wearing her out this eve in your chambers milord." Laughed Rini. Malachite shocked face only proved to make her laugh harder, "Well it's your own fault! You're very loud!" she rose to her feet when she noticed Helios walking back over with two drinks in his hand.  
  
"And who taught you to speak so freely of such personal things?" Malachite cocked an eyebrow  
  
"Oh come off it Mally. I'm not a little child anymore." She giggled as Helios handed her a cup of punch and wrapped an arm around her waist  
  
"I can definitely account for that fact Maiden." He whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Turning to him she smiled and placed a kiss upon his lips lightly causing many to gasp,  
  
The chiming of the crystal glass rang across the room as the King and Queen rose up to their full regal heights on the platform where the thrones were located, "Good evening our honoured friends. As you all know, this ball was held to find a husband for our beloved daughter Princess Serenity. Well many of you have asked and after watching you all for the entire night, we have decided upon a match that we think will make both parties rather happy." The colour drained from Rini's face as she looked over her parents. They couldn't be serious?! They would not marry her off. If she had to cause a scene she would but she refused to marry anyone but Helios.  
  
"Maiden do not worry. Just listen to everything they have to say before you become frightened or agitated." Smiled Helios  
  
The Queen held out her hand for Rini and the crowds parted for her to make an easy path to the podium. When she was within an arm's reach, the Queen lightly grasped her daughter's and gave it a re-assuring squeeze as Rini stood beside her mother. "Come forth Helios, High Priest of Elision and Pegasus, Guardian of the Dream Realm." The loud commanding voice of Neo- King Endymion rang out in the ballroom and Helios followed Rini's path to the podium stepping up and standing beside the King.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity lifted her daughters hand with a glowing pride and brought it forward as Neo-King Endymion lift Helios's hand and rested it atop his daughter's one, " Helios, my most loyal friend. Not moments ago you asked for our daughter's hand in marriage." Rini's eyes widened as she realised where this was headed, "And we shall give it to you for we know that not only will you be a fine match," he stopped and the Queen smiled continuing for him,  
  
"But that you will both make each other happy in a long life full of Love." The King and Queen released the newly engaged couple's hands as the silver crystal began to glow brightly. The light engulfed first Rini then Helios. When the people could see them again, Rini no longer wore her formal tiara but one that was almost identical to her mother's and on her finger was an enormous engagement ring while an elegant white cape encrusted with many diamonds encrusted in it, flowing behind. Helios was no longer in his formal high priest robes but was now in a silver suit with an white cape identical to Rini's flowing behind him. On his own head was a Crown similar to Rini's but it was a little larger.  
  
Rini looked down at their joined hands then up into her love's eyes. Helios remained smiling ever so tenderly at her and before the crowd could blink a third time, Rini had flung herself into Helios's arms laughing happily before Helios captured her lips. The women sighed and the many suitor looked disappointed but they were all happy for them none the less.  
  
A loud applause and quite a few whistles were heard followed by laughter and more applause. "The celebrations begin tomorrow but as for now, enjoy the rest of your night and gentlemen. there are many eligible women here tonight. Do not be discouraged." Laughed Neo-Queen Serenity as the orchestra struck up a slow song. Helios and Rini ended their kiss and made their way to the dance floor as did many of the other couples.  
  
"You knew." Smiled Rini as Helios held her close to him, while they moved to the music, "That's why you weren't worried. But when did you have time to ask them?"  
  
"When I went to get the drinks my love. I could not have some pompous suitor take the one person I refuse to share with anyone." He smiled as she gave him a soft, contented sigh and lay her head against his chest.  
  
"I love you." Her breath gently tickled the side of his neck and Helios stifled a groan  
  
"And I love you too Maiden." He felt her lashes brush his jaw as she closed her eyes in pure bliss. This was what life was all about. love.  
  
Ok people! It's done but there will be an epilogue posted however I need you all to tell me whether or not you want a lemon in it or not so please R+R. I need to know as soon as possible so I can write the Epilogue! See ya'll next chapter!!  
  
CHERRY^_^  
  
[1] Yes this is an actual word. It means everywhere 


End file.
